Death
by Seph Frost
Summary: About fifteen years after Percy saved the world and a new set of half bloods live at camp and when a son of Hades screws up and is sent on a quest to redeem himself he may end up losing all he holds dear along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

"Orcus….Orcus….I know you're not really asleep so get up", Aleron said

"Jerk…you couldn't let me sleep for another hour?" said Orcus

"It's already one in the afternoon and Mr. D is giving an announcement in a half hour" Deo said

"Alright I'll get up just give me a minute"

"So Deo, what's this announcement about?"

"Dunno, can't have anything to do with that giant hole in the arena or the skeleton warriors that climbed out"

"Orcus, Deo is right, you have got to be more subtle, I mean it's not like skeletal warriors screams **a son of Hades was here** or anything like that"

"Look Aleron I'm sorry, but Danae beat me in a sword fight and I had to have the last word"

"Look man I totally understand, when you get mad at somebody just summon up some skeletal warriors and attack them"

"Yeah right Deo like you've never thought about it, oh wait I forgot, the most you can do is make horses and splash me"

"Hey Orcus, lay off Deo, we all know you like Danae so there is no reason to get up in arms whenever she is mentioned"

"Who said anything about me liking Danae? I'm just pissed because-"

"**That's quite enough", **Roared Mr. D, "The entire assembly does not need to know about Orcus` love life… or lack thereof. We are here to discuss the serious matter of a giant hole in the middle of camp. Although we know who the culprit is Chiron insists that we give him a chance to defend himself in front of the assembly. So without further ado, Mr. Orcus plead your case."

"Well there is not much to say, we all know that I'm a son of Hades and that when Hades gets mad there is nothing you can do to stop him, so the most I can say is don't make me mad…"

"Well after that articulate argument I think my only option is to remove Mr. Orcus from camp so that the next time he gets mad he doesn't send us all to Tartarus-" Mr. D stated

"Wait, don't kick him out he didn't mean to do anything bad and he wouldn't have let those skeletons actually hurt me", Danae interjected

"I was going to say, before Ms. Danae kindly cut me off, that the only other option was for him to go on a solo quest; but since Danae has taken such an interest in him I think she should go too. Now, both of you go to the Oracle immediately."

"Well this is just great", muttered Danae, "You try to help somebody and you end up walking into a spooky attic trying to find some mummy and you r only friend is death, who indecently has a crush on you, and instead of asking you out like any normal person, he shows his feelings by attacking you with his undead army."

"You know I can hear you right?" said Orcus, "And while we are discussing me, how did you know my name meant death, I never told anybody?"

"Jee I don't know, let's think. 1 you're a son of Hades, 2 I am a daughter of Athena and generally good at figuring things out, and 3 I actually do my Latin homework."

"Look I am sorry I attacked you, I was wrong, but can we please try to get along, I mean we are going on a quest and I think it would be easier if we weren't fighting the whole time"

"You can just shut up because its your fault we are even here right now-"

_You will head to the east_

_And find the dead to be raised_

_You will face great peril_

_And a Foe who may astound you_

_You will succeed in all but one endeavor_

_You shall surely fail in the most important one however_


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Demeter: Yeah, I know it was a lot of dialogue; but I'm going to switch to first person this chapter and expect more narration and less talking.

Disclaimer:  I don't own PJO

Orcus` POV

Argus gave me and Danae backpacks, basic celestial bronze swords, $50 cash, and some camp half blood clothes. Although me and Danae had some issues I figured this would be an easy quest considering we were already on the eastern part of long island and we only had about 15 miles to go before we reached "The End" which is the most eastern part of long island and is famous for its light house.

"What should we do now?" Danae asked

"Easy, we get on a train and go straight to the end", I replied

Within twenty minutes we were on the train and just as I thought it was going to be your average boring train ride; Danae said, "Do you really like me?"

Gods, how am I supposed to answer that? I sent up a prayer to Aphrodite and said, "Yes I do"

"Okay that's all I wanted to know"

"Wait that's it, you're not going to say you feel the same way about me or anything like that?"

"I'm sorry but you tried to kill me because I beat you in sword fight"

"But you told Mr. D you knew I wouldn't actually kill you"

"Please, I only told him that because I felt bad for you, the truth is I pity you"

The only thing I was aware of after that was a burning anger and the need to kill someone….anyone. And then the train stopped abruptly, bringing me back into control. We got off the train and started heading towards the beach. Once we got there I began to cast my mind out trying to find the dead. I realized that a large group of them were right under our feet so I began to chant in ancient Greek willing them back to life. "Is that your friend Aleron?" Danae asked

I was still mad at her for our conversation on the train so I ignored her and continued chanting until suddenly there was a great cracking noise and fifty dead body's rose from the ground, It was the Argonauts. I was extremely excited. So exited, that I didn't turn around until I heard a scream. When I did I was staring at my good friend Aleron, son of Zeus, standing over the lifeless body of Danae. I went berserk. I heard myself yell 'Grab Him' saw fifty warriors rush forward and grab Aleron who just stood there laughing. Within seconds Hercules had him in a full nelson and Atalanta had her bow aimed at him. I jumped forward and pummeled him for the better part of ten minutes; after I was done he had two black eyes, a broken arm, and three cracked ribs. He was still laughing. I was pissed. "It's not just me", He said, "Deo was in on it too, as were Chiron, Mr. D, the rest of camp and the entire Olympian Council". Just as I was about to break his neck he disappeared, in his place was an eagle which took off and flew away.


End file.
